


Computer Generated New Reality Stories

by MysticPeanutButter



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Made in Abyss (Anime), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPeanutButter/pseuds/MysticPeanutButter
Summary: A young boy filled with disappointment in others, takes it upon himself in order to create his own entertainment. Taking years, and ending as a young man, he has created his dream. A virtual reality esq program, which after inputting all the needed information and original stories, can generate brand new stories, with infinite possibilities. He can generate crossovers, alternate universes with chosen characters, and new characters.  He connects his mind to his computer so he can spend the rest of his days, actually happy. Well, for a while at least.





	1. Programming isn't easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fandom stories for this chapter ;)  
> I already have planned the order for my crossovers. Overlord (next), OPM x Abyss, OPM x Overlord, Kingdom Hearts x Undertale, Kingdom Hearts x Overlord (this one, aside from sora, would just be original characters. No nazarick, and it'll near exclusively focus on sora.)

**Saturday August 2019**

 

He was so bored. Such an absolutely mundane day yet again. His shows were not updated, his YouTube feed was full, but lacking, his friends were busy or didn't want to play, and he had grown tired of the games he cared about. Nowadays all of his entertainment was fro. Reading. Either it be new original stories, manga's, or light novels, or some clever, well written fan-fiction on the internet. Despite the vagueness of that, he had nothing to do. He was too picky. And it  _pisses him off_. But someone will like what they like. You can't change yourself, very easily or at all.

 

_Maybe, maybe I can try to do something myself. Write my own crossover. Do something original? But I don't have any ideas... only characters and worlds I like. Perhaps I can try rewriting bad, promising fan-fictions, and make them to where I can read them again and again for myself? No, that would be rude. But again i have no ideas for my favorite characters. A computer randomizer program could work for inspiration._

 

Jelister put those freshmen classes for coding to work, and built a rough, buggy, and unappealing randomizer. But how could he make it better? Is he forgetting something? Wheres the real cool generation? How could he make this... something REAL to him. For himself? He hadn't an idea. Might as well forget about writing these if he was too lazy.

* * *

 

Jelister, the main character at the moment, is honestly very stupid. He is very book smart, and has a lot of friends (he thinks), but he cannot think of new situations. He has no awareness, and he has a dumb name. He isn't incompetent, but he cannot do something for himself. Neither can he understand how emotions show. Zero people skills in real life. The ugly highschooler, totally black hair, acne, tall, took many school classes to improve himself, for he didn't know how he could without being told. 

But he was optimistic. He had a good few years to go before making it into the real world. When inspired, or told to do something, he was a steamroller in his mind. He could work through a pile, sort out folders in seconds, good hand eye coordination, and had frequent adrenaline rushes when doing the most bland of tasks. He was the type that was happy to serve. He shall work wonders in our world.

But this is when he got inspired to do something... pointless. Something boring something dumb something embarrassing. After a week of churning the topic in his brain mill, he thought of said something. Some needless, overly complicated topic which he could be proud of.

He would create a story writing robot, and it would be a full VR immersion experience. First person, new tales, and crossovers of the greatest adventures of mankind's making! But he saw the problem. Jelister was still dumb. He was at the end of his freshmen summer break, and couldn't program for squat.

* * *

**September 2034**

He had it written all over his house. He didn't remember when he first thought it up, but it was a brilliant idea he found on that Sticky Note.

 

Jelister began his project, 15 years after imagining it. Now, he was smarter. More focused. But would his dreams come true with this new machine? He built it right away with the help of his friend.  Full body VR was already a thing, but this specific project would take massive computing power. He bought 2 thousand american dollars of the latest graphics cards, a thousand dollar CPU, mother boards, oh, oh so much ram, and more computer words. His custom PC was $15k. Now, he could begin his programming.

 

Programming was the hard part. With building the PC, it was easy since that was his friend's specialty. Programming however, he had to have taken an additional 8 years practicing, working, and a while longer in college after 12th grade to be smart enough, or rather just capable enough, to undertake this task.

 

He didn't tell anyone. This was probably illegal, using licensed characters for personal (but not financial) gain. Then again, maybe not illegal. But Jelister had some greed, and wanted to keep this to himself. Thankfully, he had moved far away from any family, as he loved his alone time. Self employed, he knew he would remain unbothered. He did not need to worry about staying inside for a few years to program his masterpiece.

 

* * *

 

 _10 and a half years_ later, he seemed more handsome than earlier. He started working out for counteracting the muscle atrophy of staying aloft in his home attic, sitting all day. He was done. It took 10 years 1 month of programming, and 4 months 93 hours of processing the Originals, for his crossover-fan fiction-new story-writing creation to be entirely prepared. But, it was done, and his stage of euphoric, true absolute bliss at having his baby done, would not stop. 

 

_I'm gonna put so many dogs in these. I'm gonna have so much fun, i'm gonna... OOOHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA, BE BUT I'LL HAVE MY STORIES MY OWN WAY, AND LIVE THE EXPERIENCE!_

 

The finished product connected an average (these days) vr headset to his computer. As technology of VR advanced, he realized he needed a more powerful yet, computer. That cost him another 20 grand. However, the program used the VR headset emissions from reading his mind, and wrote an entire story using his brain as the writing tool. When in VR, 1 second in the real world was 40, to his fake world. He could spend hours inside his console, enjoying himself, without caring about the outside. He can play in his simulations and not worry about losing money, the possibility of being robbed, or his health. Everything he felt would be transmitted to his brain. He wanted to feel the pain he wrote in for himself, should it ever happen.

 

The Originals uploaded, were his childhood favorites. He wanted to remember all the things of his past, and in new glory. He COULD remember them, though. He didn't exactly forget anything, they just lost their luster in his mind. He chose 5 tales to begin. The most brilliant worlds, colorful characters, and just most awesome things he had experienced. 

 

Each difference form Overlord took. Anime, manga, and light novel, the world and characters were both stunning. One Punch Man, with the cyborg, and that funny, oddly "deep," bald man Saitama. Kingdom Hearts (I, II, III, and everything between), for Sora and the heartless. Made in Abyss, for the world, the darkness, and the deep story line. And Undertale, to the distaste of some people currently reading this, for he enjoyed it's time-screwing, plot, and shenanigan moments.

 

Jelister just could not wait as he made his character for the first world. Deciding his looks as he began running the program. He selected "Single Story Mode" for this first run. He chose his world, the best over-all at his current thinking, and clicked start, at his desired time frame. 

 

He put on his Virtual Reality helmet, which would soon be the mask of his new, future self. And dove in.

 

 


	2. Overlord PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Ugh i hate beginnings, especially when you wrote the whole start but accidently refresh the page deleting everything AAAAAAAAAAA

     Under the bleeding evening twilight, the world begins to stop. In the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom, royalty was sleeping, noble men and women were bickering in their beds, and peasant commoners were huddles up, scared of what lay in the dark near them. In the Baharuth Empire, the Bloody Emperor's balding medicine was put in his cabinet. The Slane Theocracy, scheming was stopping, resting for tomorrow's meetings and plannings. And the Sorcerous kingdom it was still much too early for  _their_ citizens to fall to sleep. Despite the worlds lovelyness, none of these are of worthy of mention right now.

* * *

 

     Ronall was in the woods. A small patch of wilderness by the draconic kingdom. But he was no average adventurer, nor was he an amazing hero. He was a villager; and he is chopping trees. Ronall is all alone, theres noone around for a football field's length (american), and not even bugs were out. He muttered however, grumbling under his breath.

     "Damn bitch"  _chop_ "I don't care if you leave me **-U** R **G** H- but why do you"  _CLACK_ "have to take my fucking dog?!" He swung the axe for the final time, causing the great oak to fall. Nibley sidestepping to make positive he isn't crushed, he watches what he fell. With a long groan, the instant his great trunk haul hits the... Earth(?), he is blinded.

     To his right, a massive source of light shines and explodes, leaving him blinking in an attempt to clear his sight. After almost a minute, and with a heart racing, he turns 90 degrees to observe the source. What gets first noticed, is that the worst possibility is not there. There is no wizard, thank the 6 gods. There isn't anything he could do against a mad magic caster. Instead what he finds there is a crouching man made of wood, in the center of scorched earth.

 

     Jelister made it, he made his program. And not only did he make his program, he made it to the world inside his computer. After specializing his character and entrance, he picked where to land and travelled deep. He arrived in a ball of lightning crouched, as if he came from the future. Jelister was naked, totally nude. His body not human however, he need not worry about anyone seeing his genitalia, and causing an awkward situation. His character creation was a wooden mannequin, full life size human model. 5 fingers on each hand, jointed legs, he could move naturally.

     He stood. With an average movement he lifted his arm, stretching his fingers. Made of wood he found they couldn't stretch, but he looked at them. 3 knuckles on each finger, his hand closed and parted. It was surreal, as he could feel it, despite knowing it wasn't real life. This was the first time he had ever been in virtual reality. He felt stronger than real life. He felt better, and he was energized. The wooden man couldn't wait for his adventure. After discovering himself, he recalled where he was. To his left, was a man. 

 

     Jelister planned this carefully. Jelister had chosen a small area of no concern, but still where he would get noticed. Ronall (who Jel didn't know the name of. This was randomly generated) was there watching the wooden thing. Ronall took GREAT notice of this and was backing away. He had no wits about him for something like this. He couldn't protect himself against whatever this was, but he could run. He ran, before he realized it.

     The wooden thing was out of sight before Ronall thought of running, which he was grateful for his body doing, yet cursed. What if the monster would chase him anyway? What would he do if he was caught? Worst possible situations ran through his head as he was slamming his home's back door. It all happened so quickly that nothing registered in his head. How had he gotten home so quick? Had he been running that fast? 

     Steeling himself for if this was a trap Ronall checked his breath. He had run ragged, full sprint back without realizing it. He could not breath. Every breath was not a breath, it was a wheeze. His nose burned, his tounge dry, legs weak, hands trembling, arms sweating. He almost vomited. Calming himself, he wondered if he over reacted? Deciding not, for being a simple, weak village man, he had done the correct course. He promptly collapsed.

* * *

     Ronall woke in the morning, with a fit of hacking and moaning. In his home, he had to get water. Thankfully his backdoor was straight into his kitchen, where he kept all his food and beverages. Like a man in the desert, he took one of his water jugs and began to pour it right into his mouth, drinking so quickly he didn't get a drop on the floor. He was hungry too, after that run last night so he made himself a little sandwich with dry preserved, salted beef and lettuce. 

     Deciding that the wooden thing could be a threat to his place of residence, he went back to the source of the problem, fear still in his mind. Head to the sky, he was finding what time it was. (To us) It would seem to be 3AM early fall, so no one would be awake yet. Stopping at the edge of the woodz, he tried to see the monster from here. He did. It was perfectly still, bathed in the nearly not even there sunlight. The grass was back to normal, as if the charred ground was a figment of his imagination (which it was). Scared, he once again, jogged back home, but slightly less intimidated now than yesterday of the thing. He passed his home, and kept going to the adventurers board. With a piece of parchment and coal he always kept with him for convinience sake, he wrote down a task.

* * *

 

**Wooden Man Monster**

_Reward 50 Silver Coins_

A mysterious creature apparently made of wood has

appeared In the woods by the Caperner Village.

Requesting a minimum Iron Ranked team to Close

In and investigate.

 

* * *

     Jelister watched all this through his console, and it was all going just how he wished. He had already practiced and planned the  _hopefully really cool_  introduction for when he goes to meet Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga/Suzuki Satoru. For now he wanted to have fun. That idea was, was to get an adventurers team. With a swagger, he stepped forward and flicked his wrist to open up the console. He set is body to a neutral state, and set the timer bar to move with his mind. Scrolling until he saw adventurers by him, he moved to just before they appeared and set the time there. Fast forward 5 days. Probably took them so long because adventurers were busy with beastmen but he didnt really care.

 

     Ronall was here to guide the adventurers. Even only iron rank, he felt the strength from them, twice that of an average man each. He felt safe. But, on the path there, he warned them as none knew what this beast, monster, or thing was. It took a quarter hour to make it to where the thing was. To Ronall's shock, it still hadn't moved. The 4 man team + villager looked disappointed, and much more quickly than they should have, dismissed the standing mannequin. It looked like a cruel prank on the request placer. They turned, all at once, back for the village. The youngest, a girl, was especially disappointed because as druid class, she was hoping for some sort of Treant. She took a second glance while walking, and with the slight of her eye saw it had turned around. 

     Emma stopped walking, and began tearing up at the eyes. For some unknown reason, she was horrified. Her friends took no notice, and they left her behind. Emma however, was struck still in the noon light, as she saw the creature stare at her. She blinked after a horrific starring contest took place. It had been minutes since she first saw the thing turn, and as her eyes shut then rush back open, it moved a second time. It halved the distance between them, it still being mid step.

     The poor girl realed back with glued eyes, and began crying, even though she still didn't feel scared. It was forcing her to blink it seemed. And that she did. With a second blink the creature cut the distance in two again, now only a few feet from herself. She ran backwards, already getting the gist of the situation. Stumbling once, and back smacking into trees, she ran away from it while watching. It moved hastily every time she blinked. She felt if she looked away, a blink could leave her dead.

     It took a while but the party took notice of Emma missing. They freaked out, and began shouting her name to no avail. They decided that the wooden man was indead a threat, and they had made a great mistake. Another sprint, now into the forest, took place and her 3 friends worried for her sake. Their sprint was fast, it took only a minute to return all the way to her,p with her running backwards as well. The leader grabbed the stumbling girl and hugged her close.

     "Emma, what's wrong? Did that... monster do something to you? Why are you crying? Everyone, prepare! We might have a fight on our hands, so look for the enemy!" The lean man in leather gear told his team what to do with great haste, knowing that indeed, there was something dangerous.

     "It... it won't... it doesn't move with eyes on it!" Emma cried while she cried.  _She is so cute_ , thought the one holding onto her. Honestly he had a crush on her, ever since they graduated 6th grade. He loved her attitude and personality. He loved her short bangs. He loved the feeling of wanting to protect her, which he did. He was going to protect her from this monster.

 

     Jelister stopped. He scared them enough, and he wanted to watch them for a little now. So, he teleported away (which he planned on doing too), and opened a window to watch. The most well dressed one was hanging on to the small woman, and he noticed his affection for her through a third window. It was so touching for him. Maybe, he actually managed to set a couple up with his shenanigans.

 

    As Jelister watched, the team grew suspicious. The leader called for them to pull together again. They had to move towards the monster as a group, which Emma had to firmly try deny doing, but they had accepted this job. And so, in a tight square with all angled covered, they moved toward the location of the supposed mechanical like monster (because it didnt have any muscles, it was made of wood. They also had an understanding of the basic machines like salt grinders so they knew the term).

    Finding the spot, they noticed the creature was gone, despite them moving over the full course length. The footsteps it took were noticably different from the team's sandals, as it dug deep into the earth with each step, enough to where their feet could fall it. But the tracks disappeared, nothing else showing. It was as if it flew off into the air. The quartet was flabbergasted, and could do nothing but flail their heads about wildly.

 

So then they returned home.

 

     Jelister was so happy, he felt SO cool doing that. "Heheeeee! Just like that one statue creature! Moves when you don't see it, auuugh im so happy with that so cool FUCK yessss!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment, if you guys like this enough ill post more frequently, to twice a week. Or at least try to.  
> I already have planned the order for my crossovers. Overlord (current), OPM x Abyss, OPM x Overlord, Kingdom Hearts x Undertale, Kingdom Hearts x Overlord (this one, aside from sora, would just be original characters. No nazarick.)


	3. Can we meet Ainz yet???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelister thinks and does something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠰⡿⠿⠛⠛⠿⣷  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣀⣄⡀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣤⣄⣀  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠛⠛⣿⣿⡛⠿⠷  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠘⠿⠋⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⠇  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠈⠁
> 
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⣷⣄⠀⢶⣶⣷⣶⣶⣤⣀  
> ⠀⠀⠀⣰⣿⣿⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣠⣴⣶⡄  
> ⠀⣠⣾⣿⣿⣥⣶⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⠛⠃  
> ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡄  
> ⠈⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠁  
> ⠀⠀⠛⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠟  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠉⠉⠉  
> Also i hate writing summaries

          _Hmm..._

   Jelister was in very deep though. He know what he wanted to say, how to say it, and why they were the best words, but when and where should he introduce himself to the main cast? Some good ideas popped into Jel's head, but they were much too hard. A few of them could be such as creating a monsterous rumor of himself, can entice nazarick to search for him. He could make a name of himself and get investigated by going into the empire, or he could create some massive dramatic plot to make himself appear and fall to Ainz, like Demiurge did those couple of times.

   Introductions were horrible! He needed to factor in so many things and thoughts that in honesty, if he could just do the dumbest, most easy thing, it would work better than his other plans.

      _Actually, that doesn't sound half bad._

   "Ok, I'm gonna need to hype myself up for this. This loser Self Insert character will surely work properly! Im confident that I can pull this off! I just have to believe. Im also confident enough in Ainz's character that I can pull this off, but those damn subordinates. I hate wild ball characters like them, specifically Shalltear Bloodfallen. I barely know her character! Or Albedo, all i know is she loves ainz... I just have to be careful around those two, and i can make my place."

   How his mouth moved with no mouth was beyond answering, but those words lodged themselves into his heart. He believed, and he would make this work. "This" being the Horrible, No Good Very Bad idea of walking right into nazarick. The second, fake one. He does absoloutely not want to come off as suspicious, knowing location of nazarick alpha.

   So if he remembers right, Jelister knew nazarick 2 was in the Great Forest of Tob, nearby a lizardman village. He made it way there, with literally nothing significant enough to mention happening. Took less than a day, too, due to his character specifics.

   He wasn't worried in the slightest as he arrived either, as he had thought about it on the way as well. He would walk in cautiously, and sit down in a plain seat. From the story, he had known that they abundantly use security alert measures. 

   The moment he stepped foot in there, they would turn rabid toward any intruders. Ainz Ool Gown would recieve an instant [Message] from probably, Shalltear, being head of security. Ainz and who knows which of the others, would show up. He would  ~~ _promptly die_~~ hastily explain his benevolence and wish to talk. 

   He knew his plan, he prepared his wooden heart, took a deep breath and stepped forward in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

『Ainz-sama.』

In an instant, a familiar voice called into his hollow skull. He obviously knew who it was. It was _Peroroncino_ 's Shalltear. Sadly he didn't wantto talk to her right now. He had so much work stacked in front of him he just knew he could never push it onto Albedo without mountainous quakes of guilt, even more so than he already had. But he would never go to ignore an urgent [Message]. Slightly glad to put his work for another time, he 'picked up' shalltear's call.

『Ahhh, Shalltear, yes, i can assume you have an urgent report for such an abrupt call?』

『Yes Ainz-sama. Someone has just intruded into Aura's Dummy Nazarick. Please, tell us what to do.』

Ainz and his eyes dimmed. This trully was a dire emergency. But it could lso be fantastic news. Right after his crusade in the holy kingdom, he had even farther spread his fame. Could this be a Player? Could this be an attack? Could some rebellion have occured, and thus he has more work? He thought quickly. This was a fantastic chance. He could not let it slip up, whatever the reason for this interruption on private property. He needed to form a ready and efficient party.

『Thank you Shalltear. This is fantastic information, but we must work quickly. Please, call Cocytus with instructions to [gate] over with your assistance. I will call for Aura and Albedo. I will teleport them over. And then, im going to be the last to arrive to see them directly. Tell cocytus to only apprehend, and to not attack unless provoked. You will not be there just in case of the mind-control situation.』

Shalltear's breath sucked in through the [Message] for a moment. Her sadness palpable but understanding.

"『Y--yyes Ainz-sama! Cocytus will be told immediatelly!』" Were her passing words, after which Ainz himself closed the call. He had to explain things to Aura and Albedo now, carefully too. This intruder could  **not** die. So, he hurried. Ainz called both Aura and Albedo at the same time.

『Yes, Ainz-sama?』『Hello Ainz-sama!』

Both their voices spoke happily. He was sad to ruin their good moods with his next phrase.

『Aura, Albedo, there is currently an emergency. Please prepare for battle as i speak.』

The breathing from them both in that instant turned from casual to short huffs, as they most likely began running to prepare for this new, disrespectful individual. Ainz's "blood" began pumping.

『An intruder has appeared in Aura's Nazarick Dummy. I will teleport you both over once im finished speaking. Now, Aura, we will need you to observe and tell us of the enemy(s)'s weakness. Albedo, please be prepared to protect us all, as i've already told Shalltear to call Cocytus in case the enemy is needed to be killed. Both of you, please. Try not to kill, this foe must be apprehended.』

After this long speech to the 2, and their reply in the affirmative, he found cocytus calling him. So, he closed the message to the girls and opened up this new one.

『Ainz-sama. I. Have. Arrived. When. Will I. Take action?』

『Umu. Very good. Stand by until Aura and Albedo arrive. I will come shortly after be careful.』Ainz shut down that [Message].

Ainz was excited. This would probably be his first interaction with another player! Thanks to his reputation of being a monstrosity, no average man should come to His base(s) uninvited. Surely, either way this is a powerful being willing to do this.

Concluded with his inner thoughts, he cast [Greater Teleportation] at Aura and Albedo's location. He set the waypoint to end at their little base, and he felt as they walked through. He should wait now, until they make everything secure, before appearing.

* * *

 

Aura was prepared for this battle. She would do everything for her master, so once it got to their ears, she knew she could not let a so disrespectful bug get away with sullying Ainz-sama's backup Nazarick. With her usual gear, she took her dual World-Class gauntlets, and a small, speed based beast to help all of them. Obviously, it was a spider. For coloring, it was with green down its abdomen in a. Black widow style. It wasn't strong, only level 60, yet she had to make certain this intruder would never get away. 

As she passed through her master's portal, she appeared at the designated lizard man-village with Albedo. Her higher-up was in her black combat gear, full plating with attack halberd. (As seen in episode 'Attack on Carne Village.')

Neither of them spoke to each other, they instantly went to the Monument of Ruin, deemed by neighbors, and arrived to cocytus.

"Have you heard any commotion? Has the opponent made any movement to hide attack or flee?" Albedo was the first one to speak, trying to get command over the situation. She was nearly informationless.

"No. They. Either. Don't. Know. Or. Do not. Care." Was his curt reply. This made things easier for them. This should be a simple surround and lock down. 

"I will stand in the doorway, you two run inside and guard yourselves. Remember what Ainz-sama says, never underestimate our foes. It could be a mighty hostile."

"Alright Albedo, but first i'll send my beast in there since it's the quickest." Aura pointed in the desired location, and her arachnid was in location almost instantly. "Alright, lets do this Cocytus!" She said in a frenzy. Aura was expecting this to be fun whatever it was.

"Do. This. We. Shall."

At the blue bug's words, they charged in, with all weapons in hand. After turning 180 degrees, the saw the new face for the first time, calmly sitting in a chair. They had run too far, about 10 feet (3 meters) more than they ment to. But they could never move forward more, they had to pretend being this far was part of the plan. Once Albedo's imposing metal figure was visible through the door passage, the 'worm' spoke.

"HEY HEY HEY I come in peace! Please calm down!" The individual's words rang out, causing great confusion to the group. Fortunately for him, this caused them to stall for a second. The brief moment gave them time to look, and get a visual on the suspect. To say nothing else, it was not what they expected at all.

It was a wooden human. The- seemingly heteromorphic -being scrambled to adjust itself. Albedo was unfazed, as it was still a smudge in their master's beautiful fort however. "Who and what are you? State your unannounced business and-" before she finished speaking she heard the footsteps behind her.

She knew those steps, as they were ingrained into her mind. She listened to them nearly every day, with heavy anticipation in her heart. It was her trully beloved, Ainz Ooal Gown. And so, finding her master behind her, she did a little squeak-gasp and stood ramrod straight.

"Hmm. Fantastic response from you all, it appears they are already surrounded. Good good work! Now, who is this perpetrater? Excuse me Albedo, i wish to see them face to face."

Ainz walk past Albedo, totally just brushing her with his body as he strode. She got REALLY horny from that but didn't show. It would be disrespectful! "A-Ainz-sama??? Please, if you do, let me follow to protect you! I can't let our Supreme One get hurt!"

"O-oh yes Albedo, of course. Please stand as my guard." 

As Ainz made his way and turn to where Aura and cocytus were standing quietly in an unprecedently alert state, he turned even more to find what they stared at. At the end of their gaze, Ainz saw a normal looking human- that was extremely obviously made of wood.

"And who are you?" Ainz said.  _So. This is the intruder. It is certainly brand new, never seen something like that in this world before. Lets see its response._

 

Jelister was happy. All the characters looked exactly like the anime, except Ainz himself. His jaw line was  **even better** in 'real life.'

"Oh uh um sorry im... or rather i was, a hacker. Hi~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda realized that i REALLY want co creaters, or like, people to check my work and to make sure grammer, spelling, and story telling is correct. People that could help really guide my writing, because i need my characters to be... canon. Thats like, a pet peeve of mine and i want to make sure that every thing is good feeling.  
> Anyone that is a big fan of even one of the 5 main fandoms listed, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! I need help! Also, so you can nag me to work on this properly as i am super good at procrastinating!


	4. Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Hey, sorry about not posting this for the past weeks and so, im just not sure what to do, and not enough motivation. Im thinking about transfering and most likely continue all of these crossovers on fanfiction.net in a different upload style, but im also waiting for someone to get back to me with a direct message. I hope you can all come over there sometime soon! Im gonna post the first chapter (same name) there right now, so come check it out if possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Im basically doing this just for myself. I want to tell these stories to myself, and it isn't as fulfilling thinking them in my mind. I need to *have them down* if you know what i mean. Anyway, im proud that im finally making myself do this. Please give me positive criticism in the reviews! Or are they comments? Oh well. If no positive reviews i will DIE. Jk, but if youre negative please try to leave feedback!  
> If there is some sort of video game, movie, show or anime you would like me to add to this story, leave it in a comment/review too. Try to recommend things with characters or worlds that are interesting standing alone. I don't think i would be able to write about characters that aren't cool without their worlds, or vice versa.


End file.
